The invention pertains to methods of forming protective segments of material, and in particular applications pertains to methods of forming etch stops. The invention can also pertain to methods of forming protective segments over digit lines.
It is frequently desired to form protective materials over circuit constructions during semiconductor device fabrication. The protective materials protect the covered circuit constructions from being exposed to conditions which could be detrimental to the circuit constructions. For instance, it can be desired to form an etch stop over a circuit construction so that subsequent etching conditions do not penetrate to the circuit construction.
A difficulty in forming protective segments over circuit constructions, occurs in trying to avoid excess processing steps. Specifically, a continuing goal in semiconductor circuit device fabrication is to reduce fabrication steps in order to increase throughput of devices through a fabrication process.
In one aspect, the invention encompasses a method of forming a protective segment of material. A plurality of at least three conductive lines are provided over a semiconductor substrate. A material is formed over the conductive lines, and a patterned masking layer is formed to cover a segment of the material extending between a pair of the conductive lines while leaving another segment of the material uncovered. The uncovered segment of the material is anisotropically etched to form separated spacers from the uncovered segment. The separated spacers are along sidewalls of at least two of the conductive lines. The covered segment of the material remains after the anisotropic etching, and is a protective segment of the material over the semiconductor substrate.
In one aspect, the invention encompasses a method of forming a patterned etch stop.
In one aspect, the invention encompasses a method of protecting a digit line contact during etching of container openings.